totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie
Sofie, labeled The Naive Sunflower, is a competitor on Total Drama: Live Action, as a member of the Stage Frights. She is rumored to join the author's third season. Sofie returns as a judge in the author's second season, Total Drama: Karate Champion. Background Sofie lives in New York City. She is an a cappella singer in her high school, and is well known as the bubbly girl stereotype. She has many loving friends and suffers from a break-up with her ex-boyfriend, which has made her scared of dating, romance, and especially heartbreak. But besides from her trauma, Sofie is very happy in general and like to sing and dance when she is happy and when she is doing anything, really. She has been a fan of reality shows since she was young, and immediately wanted to join Total Drama when she saw Total Drama World Tour. She auditioned for her first time when Total Drama announced their new season, Total Drama: Live Action. Only after showing the producers her resumé, filled with lies, she got the part. Appearance Sofie's hair is originally brown, but she dyed it pink to be unique. She has green eyes, and wears her hair in a pony tail. She doesn't wear much makeup, as stated in her interview (only lipgloss). She wears a sleeveless white top, and a black skirt. She wears a thick black bracelet, and brown shoes. Sofie dyed her hair ginger between episodes in Total Drama: Live Action. She wears a tiny white ribbon on her head, dotted with red poka-dots. She wears a short purple dress with a white belt around her waist. She wears stockings/leggings but she usually takes it off. She wears tall black heels. She still has her thick black bracelet from her previous design, but it is now somewhat circular. Personality Sofie is a very fun loving, bubbly, silly, and outgoing girl. She is willing to make new friends, even with an enemy. She can be very shy around others she does not feel comfortable with, or with crushes. Ginger Ginger is Sofie's alternate personality, similar to Mal. Sofie claims that Ginger burned down her ballerina academy. Ginger can only take control if Sofie has a major accident or if she freaks out. In the episode The Inner Demon Of All, Ginger makes her first appearance in the show, although she claims she has been around for a longer period of time. Ginger replaced Skylar's blade with a replica, causing her to lose and place 3rd place. Relationship with Matthew Matthew (boyfriend) The first time Sofie and Matthew interacted was in A Merge Is A Merge Pt. 1 (Love Is In The Poisonous Air), where Sofie revealed in a confessional that she has a crush on Matthew, and acts like an idiot around him. In the episode, she repeatedly tries to get him away, to keep her bubbly personality hidden from him, but Matthew insists on staying with her, possibly liking her back. In an attempt to get away from Matthew, she walks away from First/Business/Economy Class, and heads for a room with the exit of the plane. When wanting to see the view, she opens the door of the plane which sends a strong vacuum-like air that sucks her out of the plane. Matthew saw this and tried to save her, but only for him to also get pulled out the plane. In A Merge Is A Merge Pt. 2 (We're The Mothatruckers You Want), Sofie and Matthew try to survive in the forest together after they were sucked out of their plane. In the episode, Matthew calls Sofie 'adorable' several times in the confessional. Sofie also calls Matthew 'cute' in the confessional when Matthew pretends to be a detective, she also says that everything he does is cute. In A Merge Is A Merge Pt. 3 (Get Ready To Be Merged), Sofie and Matthew both had a chance of winning the challenge after they both escaped the Lab of Monstrosity. When Sofie was hit by Jay-Cee (Matthew's partner in the challenge) off the pillar, Matthew got mad at Jay-Cee, even though it gave him (Matthew) a point, thus making Jay-Cee extremely confused. Matthew immediately ran to Sofie, and helped her up. He carried her to a bed, where she rested. In Peek-a-boo: I Kill You, Sofie hits her jaw on a bench in the cafeteria. Matthew immediately helps her up, while Sofie explains how terrible her day was. Later in the challenge, Sofie and Matthew walk together around the set for a while after Sofie thought Matthew was the killer. They then saw the killer, and shrieked together. The killer 'killed' them both later. In Aftermath: II - With A Little More Drama, Sofie went to the confessional and read Matthew's diary. She found out that Matthew thinks she is cute, meaning that he likes her. Sofie squealed really loudly until the props behind her fell down. Matthew saw this and was outraged that Sofie read his whole diary in live television. Sofie apologised and the two made up. Matthew also stated that he doesn't care if the whole world knew that he liked Sofie, because he'll always still like her no matter what. In When Humpty Dumpty Cracks, Sofie was supposed to be eliminated, but Matthew volunteered for elimination so Sofie would be safe. The two had their first kiss, and Matthew asked Sofie out on a date after the show was done. In A Secret Can't Be Kept A Secret, Matthew was absent, but he was mentioned by Sofie when she kept on crying because of his elimination. In The Inner Demon Of All, Matthew was mentioned when Sofie said she wished Matthew was there with her. Matthew and Sofie break up a few months after Total Drama: Live Action, due to Matthew moving to Scottland. Interview ''"Hi, I'm Sofie from Total Drama, and you're watching #theNEWgeneration!" --- '''WHAT MADE YOU WANT TO JOIN TOTAL DRAMA? - "I don't know, actually. I just loved Total Drama so much, that I wanted to be a part of it! Meeting Chris, Chef, and all the contestants was my dream!" --- WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE TOTAL DRAMA CONTESTANT AND WHY? - "From my eyes to my TV screen, I really liked Sierra! We just have a LOT in common! We both are huge ''Total Drama fans, and I have a crush on a Total Drama contestant too... but it's a secret! Heehee!" --- '''HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ON TV BESIDES TOTAL DRAMA?' - "Yes! I actually have! My high school held a play for Wicked, in Broadway, and they taped it on film, and put it on TV! I guess I'm a superstar now! OMG! I am famous now! OMG, God bless Wicked for making me famous! I suppose that's why I'm being interviewed now!" ''- Interviewer - "No, it's because you're in Total Drama." ''' '' ''- ''"What's that?" --- '''WHAT ARE YOUR TALENTS AND HOW DOES THAT BE AN ADVANTAGE TO YOU ON TOTAL DRAMA? - "Okay, first of all, what the heck is Total Drama, and second of all --" '- Interviewer - *whispers to Sofie about Total Drama* '' ''- "Oh... Oh! I remember now! So, what was the question again?" '- ''Interviewer - *repeats the question* ''' '' ''- "Well, I'm good at singing, dancing, um... music... and chess! Ooh! And don't forget acting! My acting skills can really fool some people, and I guess that could make me win! But, I'm too innocent to blackmail... that's ironic... because I played Elphaba on Wicked." --- WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE MOVIE? - "My favourite movie has got ''to be either the Harry Potter series, or Pitch Perfect. Either Deathly Hallows Part 2 or Pitch Perfect. I can't choose... oh wait a second, FROZEN!!" --- '''WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SONG?' - "Either Titanium or Starships... I don't know which one to pick -- OH WAIT, LET IT GO!!!" --- HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON TOTAL DRAMA? - "Oh my gosh, it feels AMAZING! I mean, meeting the contestants, Chris, Chef, everyone in particular is just AMAZING! I am starstruck by all these people!! It is really fun!!" "Thank you for watching this interview, I hope you liked me answering questions, because if you do, there will be more! Heehee! Goodbye!" Audition Tape "The camera zooms in to show Sofie inside a room with a numerous amount of props behind her. She puts a crown on her head as she pretends to just notice the camera. "Oh! Hello!" she says, as she waves her hands. "I didn't see you there! Um, my name is Sofie and--" a shelf of wigs falls next to her. "Um... let's go outside!" The cameraman and Sofie exit the prop room, leaving the door open. "Anyway, hi! My name is Sofie! And uh, I heard about your show, Total Drama! I would love ''to join! Let me tell you why! First, I'm a ''great ''actress! See!" She twirls around to show her pink dress. "I'm playing Princess Lori in the play, ''Time Swept." She smiles. "I know that sounds like a really ''sophisticated play!" Sofie says. "That's because it is! And my school chooses only the most sophisticated people to act in it! Anyway, let me show you my Mario characters collection!" The cameraman hesitates to talk, but does so anyway. "Um, Sofie," he says. "Don't you think that's a little ''un-''sophisticated?" Sofie frowns. "Oh. Okay, um... let's get back to the reasons! I am ''really ''focused! I can concentrate on a subject, and I can stick to that! I mean, one time, I was doing a math test, and I struggled on a really hard question! But I focused, and I passed the test! I got 72 out of 100! Hey! 72 is my grandmother's age! Ya know, she's really brave! I mean, she was 69, and she still wanted to climb a mountain! And she did! Ya know, I was thinking if she could climb that mountain, why couldn't she climb Mount Everest? I mean, she's strong enough, right? Ya know, besides the weather there that's freezing-- oh! I wonder how they could survive in such ''freezing weather... in Frozen! Ya know, the movie? How could they do that? They must've been really ''strong! Oh my gosh, I love Frozen! I feel so honoured that I played Elphaba in Wicked! Because Idina Menzel also played Elphaba, and she also played Elsa! Means, somehow, I also played Elsa! Or... I am Elsa!" She flapped her imaginary cape. "The cold never bothered me anyway," she whispered. "Anyway, what was I talking about?" "How focused you are," the cameraman said in a low tone. "Oh yeah!" Sofie exclaimed. "I am ''super ''focused!" Suddenly, a bell rang. Sofie gasped. "That must've been my cue to get on stage!" she said. "I'm performing!" She rushed out into the hallway as the tape ended... -- The tape continues, showing a play happening on stage, a mystery play to be specific. An Asian female student stood on the middle of the stage, wearing a black long coat, and a dark fedora. She managed her spectacles. "I think I know who the murderer is..." she said. Then she spoke louder and shouted, "I know who the murderer is! It is-" She was cut short by Sofie who rushed onto the stage (of the wrong play) wearing her pink dress. "Oh, Prince Levi! I have searched for you for a thousand years! Now I have finally found you!" Just as she finished her line, she slipped, and fell. She crashed onto the floor of the auditorium, and a dust cloud puffed above her body. The camera began to move violently, as the tape ended with a blur. Trivia * She is new to the Total Drama series. * She is rumored to join the author's third season. Gallery '''The gallery for Sofie can be seen here.' Category:Characters Sofie New Design.png|Sofie's TD:LA design. SofieNewNEW.png|Sofie's former design. new sofie.png|Sofie's current design Category:Female Characters Category:Russell's Stories